She's My Exception
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Second Part of Exception  Naruto's P.O.V    Naruto's feelings for Hinata are strongs but will he give up because she's moved on?


**Hey people, here's Naruto's P.O.V of my story Exception. I hope you all like it**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>She's My Exception<p>

I watch her from afar and I can't help but smile.

She's innocent and different. She has change so much since we were kids. Yes, she is still the quiet one but now she's the quiet that smiles. The quiet one who tell us who she feels and that expresses her feelings.

I've been so blind all this time, how I could not see her before?

I don't know what made me notice her, but I know that since that day, I can't stop looking at her, thinking of her. My feelings are stronger than I would like, stronger than I ever felt.

I want to tell her she's the one I like. That she's the one I want but I'm afraid.

She's a sweet girl and I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the biggest joker around here. She would never go for me.

But would it hurt to try? Yes it would but I'm not the kind of guy who keep the what if in mind. I need to tell her now.

"Thinking about her again?" My best friend said pulling me away from my thoughts of her.

"Yeah" I said with a small smile. I took a deep breath and then grinned. "Today is the big day Sasuke. Today I will tell her I like her and that I want to be with her"

"Yeah. I know you've been saying that all morning" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Today is also the day you will tell Sakura you return her feelings" I said, making him stop in track.

"That was NOT part of the plan" He said, his voice was calmed but I couldn't tell there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"It's part of the new plan" I said with a grin. "She likes you and you like her, what's the big deal?" I chuckled. "She already told you she liked you"

"That was 4 years ago. She probably moved on by now" Sasuke said.

I looked at him and felt pity for the poor guy. A lot has happened, we lost Sasuke for 4 years because he wanted to escape his problems. He was on drugs and so many things that none of us likes to remember but now he's back and everything is past now.

Everyone has let it in the past, except for him. I can tell in his eyes that he's past haunts him. I know he regrets what he did. We all know it.

"Believe when I tell you, Sakura's feelings haven't changed" I said, as I placed my arms around his shoulders earning a Uchiha glare from him.

"Fine" He huffed as he snatched my arm away from him.

I laughed at his antics. Same old Sasuke. Suddenly I saw someone waving at us. I took a closer look and saw that it was Sakura who was sitting in a coffee shop along with the other girls. "It's time" I said as I grabbed Sasuke wrist and dragged him towards coffee shop and he groaned.

""Hey girls" I said as soon as we stepped in to the coffee shop.

"Hey!" Said the girls, Sakura louder than the rest.

"What are you girls doing this lovely Saturday?" I asked, as I sat on the edge of Hinata's chair.

"Oh you know, just shopping and having some coffee" Ino said making me chuckle. Suddenly I heard someone call Hinata's name, making the whole table silent.

"That's our coffee" Hinata said quickly while jumping from her chair.

"It's my chance" I said to myself as I go up as well. "I'll help you out" She looked at me and nodded. We went to the pick-up line, neither saying a word. A man placed 4 drinks in front of Hinata and went back to make some more coffee.

"Ok so this one is Sakura's white Chocolate Mocha, Ino's Strawberry smoothie, Tenten's Hot chocolate and my caramel frappuchino" She said pointing at each one. She handed me the two cold drinks and leaned againts the counter getting the employees attention. Then I saw his expression change. His polite smile became flirty.

I watch as the m an flirted heavily with Hinata, I had to fight every urge to ball my fist and punch the guy. I cleared my throat getting the attention. The man wiggled his eyebrow as he handed her the coffee wrappers. Hinata giggled softly and we went back to the table.

I felt like my heart was racing and I felt angry. I needed to act fast before someone else took her away. Hinata sat her seat but I decide to stand.

"Where are Sasuke and Sakura" Hinata asked. I looked around and neither of my best friend were around.

"Sasuke said he needed to speak to her, so they are outside talking" Tenten explained as she took a sip of her chocolate. I smiled.

"Good for you Sasuke" I thought to myself. My eyes fell on the girl in front of me and sigh. At least part of the plan was in place.

"Oh" she said. I handed her, her drink which she happily slurped on making smile. She was too cute for her own good.

"You're a sweet tooth huh?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, clearly confuse.

"That drink… it's very sweet" I stated.

"Yeah, kind of" she said with a shrug. "I guess I am I sweet tooth" she giggled.

We stared at each other, my eyes looking deep into hers.

"Don't you notice Hinata, I like you so much" I thought. In seconds I saw her expression change. At first I thought she understood what I met but then she looked disappointed and looked away.

"Uh Hinata?" Tenten suddenly said. "Why is there a phone number on my cup?" She asked, showing Hinata a phone number on bold letter. "Who's Takumi?" She asked.

"I think it's from the guy that gave me the coffee's" Hinata said. I looked at her and felt the anger flowing through my body once again, she was blushing.

"Oh really?" Ino and Tenten quickly said and scooted closer.

"He gave you he's number?" I scoffed.

"Why wouldn't he? Hinata is an attractive woman" Ino said, glaring at me.

"I didn't say she wasn't… but he was obviously suffocating her." I said as I looked away. "Hinata doesn't like when people are too forward, right Hinata?" I said.

"Who cares if he was to forward or not! Was he cute?" Ino asked.

She giggled. "He was very cute" She answered.

The girls squealed loudly making Hinata giggled even more. I felt like I was about to explode.

"You thought he was cute?" I asked.

"Ummm yeah" she said with a small smile.

"Oh my god! Hinata you have to go back there and talk to him more!" Ino said.

"But we already have our coffee's" She said.

"Naruto doesn't have a coffee" Ino jumped with glee and I twitched.

"I don't want a coffee" I growled, which Ino answered with a glare.

"Don't be such a party pooper Naruto! Help Hinata out, this guy might be her future boyfriend" She said making Hinata flush once again.

"Ino! Don't say that! He might hear you" She whispered making Ino laugh.

"Sorry" She said. "So Naruto do you want some coffee?" She asked once again. I stood in silence and I looked down at Hinata at the same time that she looked up at me. Our eyes met and I silently pleaded her to tell them she wasn't interested. To tell them she wanted me not that guy but she said nothing. Instead she looked hopeful.

"No" I said.

"Well maybe Sasuke wants some coffee" Ino said.

I was about to tell her to fuck off when I heard the door behind me open. I turned around to find both of my best friend blushing madly.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want some coffee?" Ino asked.

"Uh Sure?" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Yes!" Ino said throwing a fist in the air.

"Actually we have to go now" I quickly said grabbing my best friend's arm and dragging him away.

"We do?" Sasuke asked confuse.

"Yeah" I said through clench teeth and then turned and waved at the girls. "Bye girls

"Uh see you later Sakura" Sasuke said right before I closed the door on his face and dragged him away.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you and dragging me everywhere?" Sasuke suddenly said snatching his arm away from me but I was pissed. I wanted punch something.

I kept on walking while Sasuke followed me asking me if there was something wrong with me. I went outside and started punching the wall. Sasuke stood behind me, saying nothing.

After the 20th punch I put my sore fist down. I panted angrily before turning towards Sasuke. "Explain" Sasuke said, his arm cross across his chest.

"She's not interested. It's no use!" I growled.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"The guy who work here gave her his number and she like him. She said it herself. She not interested and it's no use!" I said. I lowered my head and tried not to blink. I was so angry that I wanted to cry but I was not about to cry, not in public.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said stepping closer but I moved away.

"Let's just go home" I said and walked away.

The ride home was silent. I didn't feel like speaking, I just stared out the window. With her in my thoughts.

When Sasuke parked his car in my house, I quickly jumped out.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled after me making stop. "You are not the kind of guy who gives up, Why are you giving up so easily?"

I turned and looked at my best friend. "Because it's not about me Sasuke" I said. "It's about her and what she wants and if she's not interested I would like to at least have her close to me"

Sasuke the sigh. "Naruto, she likes you"

"She doesn't" I shook my head.

"Dobe, everyone knows she likes you. She always have. The only one who doesn't know it's you" I stared at him, asking myself if his words were true. "And believe me when I tell you that there is no one better for her than you" He said. "Just think about it" Then he drove away.

I felt shocked. "I'm such an idiot" I said to myself. I quickly jumped on my feet and jumped on my beat up jeep.

I barely use my car, since it was so old but I needed to tell that I liked her too. I needed to take this chance.

As soon as I got to her house, I spotted a window with lavender curtains. "I'm sure that's hers" I said to myself. I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and call her.

"Hello?" She answered carefully. I looked up at her window and smiled softly.

"Hinata?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Naruto?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah. Can we talk? it's important" I said.

There was a silent for a moment before she answered. "Actually Naruto, it's kind of late. We can talk tomorrow" then she hanged up. I felt shocked. I looked up at her window and notice a branch close.

I began to climb, I need to tell her. The closer I got the more I notice the position I was in.

Tap, tap, tap

I knocked on her window.

Tap, Tap, Tap

What I was feeling was much stronger, I loved her.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

Suddenly she snatched the curtains and gasped. I grinned and waved at her. She quickly opened the window and helped me in.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" She panicked as I panted.

"I need to speak with you" I said between breaths.

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" She asked, throwing her hands in the air making me chuckled.

"No, it needed to be today" I stated.

She then crossed her arms and stared at me. "What is it Naruto?"

"It's about the guy" I said. "The one who gave you he's phone number today"

"What about him?" she asked, her eyes looking at her nightstand, where I came to understand is where she kept the number.

"Well I don't think you should go out with him" I said.

She then sigh. "Did Neji ask you to tell me that?" She asked. "Look I'm very glad you all are very worried about and I thank you for worrying but I'm a adult, I can date"

"Neji didn't tell me, I'm telling you" I answered. "He's not right for you" I said stepping closer.

"How would we know that if I don't at least try?" She asked. "Everyone is always taking risk, I think it's time for me to take a risk" She then turned away from me. I sigh, She was right. I needed to take a risk.

"You're right" I said. I reached for her shoulder and turned her around and wrapped my arms around her waist in a quick motion.

"What are you doing? " She squeaked, as her eyes stared in to mine.

"Something I should've done a long time ago" I said and leaned forwards until my lips met with hers. It all felt better than I imagine, like it was meant to happen. I quickly opened my mouth and licked her lower lips making her open her mouth. I felt relax as she let out a small moans. She then ran her fingers through my hair making me shiver. Then we parted away.

"Naruto I…"

"I know" I quickly said. "I should've told you. I should've been there for you since I knew about it but I was afraid"

"I was afraid too" She said.

"You were?"

"Yes" She nodded. I myself smiled as her fingers touched my cheeks. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's all in the past. The fear is in the past" she said softly.

"Hinata" I said.

"Yes?"

"I love you" I finally said.

"I love you too" She said back. We both smile and kissed once again.

She's my all, my whole, she's my exception.


End file.
